


Picture This

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [43]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, F/M, Gen, James really needs to throw that shoebox out, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: James should clean out that old shoebox, but every time he tries he can't.   It's too full of memories





	Picture This

**Author's Note:**

> More Family Matters fluff, enjoy! :=)

******

The shoebox was filled to bursting, already it had split at one corner now liberally covered with duct tape, and the lid didn’t even fit properly anymore. It wasn’t even ‘box’-shaped anymore, more of a generic, cardboard ‘blob’.

James mentally sighed. It was that time again.

Gathering the box up, he set it down on the coffee table and opened it, smirking at what he found. The box was filled with pictures, one for every year it seemed since the day that everything had changed, the day that Astra had found redemption through a kryptonite sword in the back, he smirked as he recalled how he was possibly the only one who’d first seen how the two women were falling for each other, each slowly spinning down, like two marbles being sucked down a whirlpool, each orbiting the other until they inevitably collided.

It had taken nearly a year and the unleashing of Myriad to finally push them both over the edge. He smirked as he remembered sitting with Kara in the DEO’s infirmary as she recovered from lifting Fort Rozz into space and, after stepping out of the room to get some air, finding Alex and Astra locked in a tender, passionate embrace, each kissing the other like their lives depended on it.

James smirked at the photo in his hands, it showed Alex and Astra in a candid shot, Alex leaning against Astra on a park bench, the setting sun highlighting that streak of white in Astra’s hair, while what were clearly tears ran down both their faces.

It had been taken during a family picnic James suddenly remembered, after CJ’s health had finally cleared up, after her mixed alien and human DNA had finally been stabilized by Eliza, they’d all gone out to celebrate, and at the end of the day, as everyone was packing up to leave, he’d seen Alex and Astra sitting on that bench, both clearly overwhelmed and relieved by the day’s events.

He set the picture down next to the box, mentally filing it under ‘keep’.

The next photo was of Alex and Astra in their wedding gowns as they exchanged vows on the beach outside Eliza’s home in Midvale, they both looked almost deliriously happy, it had been such as shame that Jeremiah hadn’t been able to see it.

James put that one in the ‘keep’ pile as well.

The next photo was of Jeremiah and Alex and Astra, it had been taken just after they’d rescued him from Cadmus, just before Alex had gone into labor, just before Cadmus had launched its final assault on the DEO, just before Jeremiah had died a second time saving Astra from Hank Henshaw. James smirked as he recalled Alex’s reluctance to tell her father that she was married and was about to have a baby, despite the obvious evidence, opting instead to keep her spouse’s identity a secret, only to be forced to reveal it after giving birth to CJ amidst the rubble of the battle-wracked DEO, just before Jeremiah had died.

James put that one in the keep pile as well.

The next one was one of Kara, a candid shot again, she was dozing on the couch, her Supergirl suit tattered and dirtied, both her boots and cape had been haphazardly tossed aside while she’d clearly collapsed on the couch, too tired to even take the rest of the suit off, her long blonde hair spilling everywhere. She’d been off up north, James recalled, a landslide up in Blue Harbor, Washington, she had saved several people from the falling rocks and mud, but had really worn herself out, staggering back home as if drunk, only having enough energy to shrug off her boots and cape before collapsing onto the couch and mumbling about how sorry she was she missed date night and promising to make it up to him before promptly falling asleep.

That one went into the keep pile as well.

Next was a picture of Alura, another candid shot. She was sitting by the window, staring out of the glass thoughtfully, the sunlight making her seem to glow as her half-Kryptonian cells drunk in its radiation, already James could see what a beautiful woman his daughter was growing into.

That one went into the keep pile too.

The next was of Lucy and Winn, both grinning for the camera under a banner which read ‘happy birthday, Lucy’. James smirked it had been a surprise party, Winn had struggled for days to plan, so much so, that his sudden secrecy had actually made Lucy think that he may have been cheating on her, the two of them arriving at the apartment for the party in the middle of an argument. Lucy had nearly throttled Winn once he revealed that it was only a surprise party.

That one also went into the keep pile as well.

Next came a candid shot of CJ, a book in each hand as she studied for a test, James suddenly recalled, worrying Alex and Astra because she was losing sleep due to studying so much. Finally, on the day of the big test in question, CJ had actually faceplanted down her desk, unconscious, the lack of sleep finally catching up to her. Fortunately she hadn’t been the only student who’d fallen asleep in the middle of the test and the school had easily let her and the others make it up the next week.

That one went into the keep pile as well.

Looking back in the box, James found that there was only one photo left, a photo of a two year old Alura launching herself into Kara’s arms, a red blanket tied around her neck like Kara’s cape fluttering behind her.

That one went, with the others, into the keep pile.

James sighed, one empty box and one large pile of photos

Shaking his head, he put all the photos back into the box, adding more duct tape over that split in the side, and then put the box back under the bed.

If push came to shove, he’d just get a bigger box

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
